Axon extension, retraction and regeneration are energy dependent processes. ATP is the main form of cellular energy and it is generated through oxidative phosphorylation, in the mitochondrion, and glycolysis. This project aims to pioneer investigations into the role of glycolysis in neuronal morphogenesis with emphasis on axon development. The project also addresses the role of glycolysis in the response of axons to injury. In both contexts, the project also aims to determine if axonally targeted mRNAs encoding glycolytic enzymes undergo axonal translation in response to extracellular signals and injury.